muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assault Cannon/@comment-12494172-20160307124553/@comment-4391208-20160309075054
You have ~33,000 25mm Type 96's in Japan, ~60,000 40mm L/52 Bofors in the US, ~20,000 37mm automatic cannons in Germany. Thats well over 100 thousand. Their original mount is far more extensive than modern tech would require, the mount could be stripped down extensively to suit an *anti aircraft* mount. In all actuality it would be used against ground forces. And the gunner needn't worry about bullets coming at him '' Let us put aside the fact that the original AC schematics was a 20mm/105mm weapon systems upgraded to the current 36mm/120mm, which should say a lot about the stopping power required to reliably kill any BETA on the field. None of those ammunition types are 36mm which is a minus in logistics in the world of MLUL/A. I also thought this was about putting a 36mm chaingun on a MBT, but after reading it again, this is even more far out than I thought; so it shares no commonality with the RG-36 chaingun, but is an autocannon which necessitates building an entirely new weapon system for the MBT in an era where they are already stripped of mapower and resources. I thought this was about a 36mm autocannon? Why are we shifting to the other guns? ''Oh hey, magically a single 36mm autocannon can have the ability to shake the insides of a tank loose regardless of the fact the 120mm's recoil would bust a truck regardless of all the recoil dampening mechanisms. You must know that a single strong and focused trauma is far more lethal that a weak continous push right? '' Now that I realize that this is not about the RG-36, I can see how the suggestion fits better on the MBT. Still, I am awaiting a confirmation on what exactly this MBT is supposed to have, since your second comment and your third comment have not clarified what exactly are the weapons systems to be mounted on your proposed improved MBT. All I have been told is that it's a unspecified combination of three gun systems AND a 120mm turret. You might as well invest in a TSF, then, since it's faster with just as much firepower and greater terrain adaptability with better savings on the supply line since everyone is building one as well. ''Tanks would be rather low on the priority list when it comes to capturing bases. TSF's would be the actual targets because they would dominate in the actual fight, and giving away what you're doing isn't very smart. That neither changes the security or lowers it. A base, whether storing spare weapons or combat units, will always have a set level of security. If you shift them away, then whether the security shifts or not depends on what is used to fill the gap in storage. If it's more spare weapons, nothing changes. If anything, it makes it more dangerous for the TSFs because instead of the relatively slow 120mm main gun, you now have a MBT capable of shooting down TSFs that is infinitely easier to operate. It is not like making it an autocannon doesn't mean it can't use AP shells. Did you happen to notice that I was talking about tanks the entire paragraph you are citing and didn't even mention TSF's directly even once? '' Your entire idea is to equip MBTs for the roles usually only filled by TSFs and then put these MBTs into the positions usually occupied by TSFs. These points pull TSFs into the consideration whether you have realized it or not. ''What would happen if tanks encountered a huge mass of tank class BETA accidentally. '' The settings of MLUL/A are not a role-playing game on your Game Boy Advance. MBTs do not travel overworld for no reason, BETA incursions are detected with seismic networks unless they have been knocked out due to prior events, and you will certainly not encounter any roving BETA; they are not wild mobs for you to grind nonexistent EXP for. If you are encountering roving BETA, odds are you just walked straight into a bleed-off event whereby the local population of the BETA of the nearest Hive has grown too big, therefore all these BETA are moving to set up house in another location. Your MBTs will serve nicely as some extra materials to take with them. Seeing as Tank-class can leap a significant distance, it calls to mind the possibility that your MBTs might be chased down before they can even clear out the horde, even with the assumption that it has nothing else but Tank-class. ''What if they ended up behind a herd of Destroyer class BETA? '' In standard battle tactics where ''laserjagd is the objective (it always is for the majority of the time), TSFs slip pass a Destroyer charge by shooting at their legs, then jumping over their immobile forms when they close in, or slipping past gaps in the line. Your MBTs cannot boost jump; if they are not lucky enough to open a big enough gap in the line with their barrage (assuming the barrage works) then the next best option is to drive around. Who knows how long the Destroyer line stretches? What was it like on the truly major battlefronts like Minsk and West China? TSFs can easily avoid Destroyers because they can change direction and elevation at the snap of your fingers; you can lure them into a straight run before boosting right over or beside, if you're particularly lucky. MBTs can't, unless all your MBT drivers are clones of Takumi Fujiwara. If they're running towards you, then can still change their directional alignment - and at 20kph as you stated, it'll be like charging a bunch of hobbled homemade-bow-armed peasants with a cavalry wave on an open field, for all the good these 25mm and 40mm guns will do to the front of a Destroyer. Unless your MBTs still retain their 120mm, but I'm still awaiting confirmation on that, if at all. MBTs are also not able to boost jump in case the barrage fails to stop the Destroyers. There are worse ways to die, but being trampled by a herd of two-headed speed demons is not very far from the bottom of the barrel. What if they out flanked their opponents intentionally or accidentally. '' You do not outflank the BETA "accidentally", considering that their front line can easily stretch to as many BETA as can line up together. If you outflank them intentionally, you must have either travelled far or lured them into a tight spot while you slipped behind a hill to hit them from the back. Both of these situations are not so commonplace as to justify creating an entirely new MBT template for them when you could just use TSFs to do ''laserjagd, then call in artillery and mid-ranged fire to paste the rest and let the mines do their job. Weapons are upgraded when it is found that they are not enough and a 7.92mm MG is CLEARLY not enough to even BOTHER a "Tank" class BETA. '' Seeing as typical MBT tactics is to provide mid-ranged fire support I doubt the 7.92mm MG was ever intended for frontline anti-Tank-class in the first place. However, smaller Soldier/Warrior-class are able to evade TSFs in a protracted battle when the lines have muddied and that is when the gun should serve a use for, at least in direct anti-BETA combat. To add, seeing as Tank-class in Schwarzemarken can be damaged by NSVs and MPi-Ks, you can't say that a 7.62mm gun is useless. On an MBT, the MG can be fired for a lot longer. Seeing as the gun is built as a supression weapon, that would be playing to its strengths, considering the relative size of the Tank-class to a standard MBT. ''Imagine you stumble upon Laser class BETA supported by tank class BETA as your line was broken and you got lost. The larger BETA would continue on ahead... Let us assume that Destroyers do not factor in here. If your line was broken, I doubt the other BETA, especially the tide of Tanks and Grapplers, are going to move on ahead without dealing with the MBTs first. It's one thing if you outpace them, for example, via evasion and escape after they have been funnelled into a narrow path due to terrain, or during laserjadg. It is another thing entirely to hope that they pass you up for lunch on that day if you meet them in direct battle. And attempting to outrun the BETA in MBTs is a bit of a tall order. MBTs don't have the speed to pull away quickly enough, considering that the average Tank-class runs at 80km/h and the MBT first has to pull through a full wave of Tank-class if the method of "stumbling upon" was via broken frontline. What is stopping a Tank-class from reaching out and flipping your MBT? There are always going to be more of them then there could ever be of you. It is hard enough to keep them at a distance in standard battle. It is by no means a primary mount; but a defensive armament against the "what if" made out of guns that you don't even use anymore. This single sentence is a lot more important than anything else in all three of your comments, even ignoring the fact that your MBT is going to be significantly overloaded on the top turret to the point where its speed and turning mobility are impared, which would miss the entire point of exposing them to the frontlines in the first place. We are having this comment chain on the single assumption that all these spare weapons have not already been scrapped to provide the frontlines with whatever usable materials there are to manufacture other equipment.